campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams Live On
Idea credit to Hunter!!! Here goes nothing!!! (literally nothing) Written By: Bree 5678 =A Hero's Sacrifice = Percy screams Annabeth's name as she falls in slow motion towards the ground. Her head connects with a rock and her hand flops into the dust, her fingers stiffening. "NO!" It's a guttural shriek, the intensity of his words almost overcomes his common sense, an inhuman a yowl rips through the air. He wants to rush at the waking earth goddess and slice her away, hack and jab until she is nothing more. Jason yells from far up in the stormy gray sky and the last thing Percy sees of him is his flailing contorted body disappearing from sight through the clouds, a horde of venti hot on his trail. Leo stands in the middle of a group of savage ax swinging giants, his back pressed up against the broken body of Festus. The bronze dragon had been repaired just long enough for a final battle, giving its life to save the group from a fleet of hellhounds. Piper is helping Frank, trying to lift a rock from the back of his furry bear shoulders (transformation) while shouting at Gaea's army to back off with her CHARMSPEAK. Percy lifts his sword with fire glowing in his sea green eyes and charges at Gaea, hatred and anger like never before coursing through his blood. Gaea's face looks up at him from the dirt, a tree comes up like an arm, almost as if the goddess is stretching. Annabeth groans from the floor, tears running down her scarred face. "Percy?" Percy's eyes glisten with moisture, he licks his lips. "I love you Wise Girl." And he drives the end of his sword into his stomach, starts coughing and choking on blood. Pain like a thousand fires igniting inside him at once flares through his tummy. Gaea smiles, a sinister grin. "Yes!" Annabeth shrieks in horror, tries to get to her knees, watching her Seaweed Brain stagger as he choked on his own blood encrusted sword. Percy shakes his head, gasping. "You haven't won Gaea. I found a twist in your plan..." He gasps for air, eyes already starting to glaze. "You can't rise if the sacrificed one goes to Tartarus." The ground opens up in an enormous crackle, splitting the world in two seemingly. Hades slams his staff into the air as he rises out, his Greek and Roman aspect able to do one thing for the demigods. His image flickers before dissapear king. Annabeth barely rolls away from the new crater. Percy yanks his bronze blade from his abdomen and tosses it to the dirt. Red oozing blood is clotting around his wound. He grits his teeth with pain. "I'm going back to Tartarus. And I'm taking you with me!" With that, he yanks Gaea's tree hand forward, pulling it right out of the ground. Gaea's body follows suit, not yet big enough to take the entire land. Percy grunts and then pulls her into the pit. He takes one last glance at Annabeth before jumping, falling into the void, his stomachs aching and seeping blood. Gaea's scream can be heard from Olympus. Begin Again Percy tries to open his eyes but he can't. It's dark. A long beep fills his ear drums. It's too loud. He wants someone to turn it off, but it's like he has no control of his body parts. Is this the afterlife? Surely not? Then, with a start a crack of light comes through and Percy realizes his eyes are cracking open. Beep. Beep. Beep. He jerks upward gasping and panting. The room is white. He's in a hospital bed, white blankets tucked in around him, a blue teddy bear snuggles under his right armpit. He looks around, frantic. Where was Gaea? Where was Annabeth? What happened to his friends? Then, there's a smiling face in his, tears running down her face. "Percy," she grins, sobbing at the same time. He looks at her, a mixture of emotions playing off him all at once. Surprise, confusion, pure happiness then worry. "Mom?" Sally Jackson wipes a tear from her cheek and thrusts a bag of blue candy to his face, her hand shaking vehemently. He takes it, worried. Mrs. Jackson throws her arms around his neck, squeezes him tight. Her son. Her baby is okay. "It's okay, you're safe." "What happened to Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and..." His words catch in his throat. What if they didn't make it? He couldn't imagine continuing on without them. They hadn't known each other for long but...they were like family no matter what. She's standing in the doorway. Annabeth. Blonde hair and grey eyes, California tan and a book tucked under her arm. His mom gives him a strange look then introduces him, as if he doesn't know his own girlfriend. "This is Annabeth, your...girlfriend. Do you remember her? You asked her out 5 years ago" Percy blinks, a wave of anxiety rushing over him. Annabeth smiles, her amazing smile and moves to take his hand. "Your awake," she whispers. Percy isn't sure what to do. "What happened to the others?" He insists. "Where is Jason and the others?" Annabeth frowns her grey eyes becoming darker and more serious. "Who?" The son of Poseidon wants to scream in frustration, his forehead clenches with worry lines. "Jason Grace! Piper McLean! Where are they? What happened to Olympus?" Annabeth jerks backward, a sharp intake and a frantic look in her eyes alerts him that something is wrong. "Jason's dead... He died in a car accident last week, but you never knew him...how...?" Percy watches as he recoils, his hand pulling back into him. Jason couldn't be dead. He has the urge to start crying like a little kid. Mrs. Jackson shakes her head. "Sweetie, this is going to be hard to hear but listen to me." She takes a long breath. "You've been in a coma for five years." Percy pulls back more, crushing his stuffed bear. "No. Your wrong... I- I wasn't..." His voice cracks and tears come to his eyes. "Piper? Leo? Frank? Hazel?" Those names are a whisper, like a pronunciation of their deaths. Annabeth tucks a blonde curl behind her ear. "You asked me out when we were 12." She smiles sadly. "I waited for you. And I know it's silly not even being teenagers yet but we've known each other all our lives." Percy's heart aches. All his adventures, a dream conjured up by his mind to pass the time? But he replies hoarsely: "As long as we're together." Sally Jackson brushes a hair that's caught in his eye away. "The doctors don't want to overload you. I have to go and so you should get some rest. Any food you would like for when I get back?" "Pizza." Percy whispers then turns his head to look her in the eye. "Can you make it blue?" "Of course." Annabeth grips his hand tighter as she leaves and whispers, "I...I'm going to help you. Ill break into the hospital database." "You can do that- I mean...why?" Percy questions, confusion ripe in his voice. "All those people you mentioned? Leo, Hazel Frank and the others? They've all been in the hospital or accidents as I can remember within the past 5 years." A cold chill works it's way into Percy's heart. Nothing matters anymore. Everything he cared about, ripped from his grasp. Nothing was real. Camp Half-Blood, Kronos, Chiron, the prophecy of seven. Gone. "I'm so sorry," Annabeth whispers, like she can feel his pain. "Tell me...tell me how you knew them." And that's comforting, she doesn't say 'tell me how you think you knew them'. She trusts that he knows what he's talking about. Maybe there is some good in this world. Annabeth is still here, by his side. "Jason...he was the son of Jupiter. Roman gods..." Percy croaks. It seems silly to talk like this, when he knows now that's impossible. "Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. Greek." He goes on naming his friends. Annabeth's smile seems to get smaller as he goes on. "Percy I...I think I know what happened. A bit of it. Every day this red headed girl, Rachel came in and read you Mythology. One day...she was killed by drowning in the sea...and I kept reading them to you. I made some things up as we went, told you stories." "Tartarus. Phlethagon. Bob the Titan." Percy murmured, his heart wrenching in self conflicted pain. "I told you about those." Annabeth wiped a tear from her left eye. "I didn't know you could really hear me." Percy wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but he didn't. Instead, he positioned himself so that he was more comfortable and looked at his girlfriend with a serious look. "How old am I?" Annabeth took a moment to answer, then replied solemnly "17." 5 years. 5 years of my life were fake. Percy managed a grin. "I always wanted to be 17. I wanted to stay this age when I was little. I didn't think as a demigod I'd actually ever..." He drifts off. "I mean...I always knew...I knew..." He puts his head into his hands. Annabeth furiously wipes her face with a tissue. "I...I'm going to ask you to go back to sleep. It's not healthy to think this much. You could get brain damage." Percy wanted to turn away from everyone and be left alone. How could he possible sleep again? As far as he was concerned he'd slept long enough. He didn't want to miss more of his life. But what Annabeth suggested made sense, so he merely nodded and let his head fall back into the pillows. He closed his eyes. Pillows. Too soft. A big squishy mattress underneath him. Too comfortable. Annabeth's hand brushed his cheek, he felt it, and then her footsteps dissapearing out of the room. Alone. Sleep came easier then he'd thought it would. Waves if blackness engulfed him. Percy tensed, waiting for the usual demigod nightmares to begin. There was nothing. No dreams. He couldn't even force his eyes open, they were glued shut. Standing by himself in this pitch black void of loneliness. He tried calling out but his voice wouldn't work. He wanted to scream, screech to the high heavens. What was wrong with him? And then from the gloom appeared a face. Worry and confusion reflected in their blue eyes. "Percy! Wake up man! Come back to us!" Percy took a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. Gasping he sat up, breathing heavily. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter was bent over him, bloody and battered but smiling. "I knew you would come back." "Percy!" It's her voice. But how is any of this possible? Annabeth races for him, having been handing nearby with her wounds being treated. She flings her arms around his bulk of a body and squishes herself against him. It's an...embrace. But how? He just saw her. Percy hesitates before hugging her back, closing his arms around her shoulders. "I thought you were dead Seaweed Brain!" She steps back and slaps him. Percy manages a slight grin, weak but smiling. He can't say anything. And he literally can't. He opens his mouth to speak but he can't form any words. "Dude, you okay?" Leo limps over, a long line if blood dripping from his sternum to his knee. Percy tries again to say something but only a horrible scratchy noise in his throat makes it through. His hands fly to his neck, scratching at it, scrabbling with clawed fingers. Bile rises up in his mouth, a taste like blood. He can't talk. Jason's eyebrows knit together. "He can't speak." Piper, who has been kneeling beside Jason speaks up. "Talk Percy." Her CHARMSPEAK washes over Percy like a tidal wave, he has the urge to talk to them about anything and everything. The urge to say words and letters. Form sentences and spill out sonnets. But his voice will not form any words. Annabeth stares into his eyes. This is not the Percy Jackson she knows. She knows what's wrong with him. "Incertitude Disorder." She breaths out at last, Percy's eyes are frantic with terror, darting back and forth like a cages animal. "Woah dude!" Leo puts his hands up. "I don't know what you have but we are your friends. You do remember us right?" Percy lets out somewhat of a whimper, every second his situation growing worse. He can't think straight. Annabeth...hospital...gods...his mom...it was too chaotic for him to put together. How...? "What's Incertitude Disorder?" Jason asks gravely, eyeing Percy more carefully. "It means that Percy is confused. Something's gone wrong with his head. He's scared and...he's doing this to himself. Something's..." Annabeth drifts off shaking her head. "Something snapped." A New Level "PERCY WAKE UP!" Percy jerks forward once more, eyes flashing in panic. He's in the hospital again. He blinks eyes adjusting to the bright lights. What in the name of Tartarus is going on? "Annabeth." He breaths out. "I just saw you. In my dream. I was paralyzed. Switching-" Gasp. "Between worlds or something." The lights began to dim again. "I-I- do some research!" Percy begged as he was pulled under. The last thing he saw was Annabeth's confused face and then her pulling out her tablet. "Percy, dude it's okay. Quit thrashing!" Leo's voice rang in his ear. Percy's eyes snapped open and he screamed. "OMIGODS!" Was the first thing out of his mouth. Annabeth knelt next to him, concerned. "Percy, it's okay. I guess you can speak now so tell us what happened." His head hurt. He barely registered Annabeth's words as she began to blur again. No. ''He thought. ''Fight it Percy. Come on. But the thing was, this was a mental problem. Percy couldn't slash it to dust with a sword. He would have to win this battle using wisdom. What would Annabeth do? "Percy?" Piper waved her hand in front of his face. Percy groaned as a ringing began in his head. He curled into a ball, clutching at his head. Ow. Ring. Ring. Ring. ''A constant ringing. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Percy yelled, teeth clenching in agony. "Get what out of your head?" Jason asked calmly, if he was freaking out as much as the others he did a good job to hide it. "Annabeth," Percy panted as the ringing seemingly grew closer. "Switching between worlds. Do... research please. Hospital in New York. Concussion. Wake up here again... don't know... I...." The son of Poseidon closed his eyes and sleep grasped him once again. "Hey, are you awake? I did some research." Annabeth #1 (we'll call her that and the Annabeth in PJO world Annabeth #2 for the sake of identification) said in his slumber. Percy jerked straight up in his head and then stared at her in amazement. "What?" Annabeth #1 asked, flipping her tablet over twice, the electronic glare giving Percy a slight eye ache. "The ringing stopped." Percy said, as if this all made sense. Annabeth #1 nodded slowly. "That's good." She brought the tablet closer. "This is what I learned from the very little information you gave me. Switching between worlds can happen if your brain has too much stress. It begins to malfunction. So... there's a problem. It creates another doorway, a second dimension, or world and folds it into another place for you to be." Percy scratched his neck, then regretted it because his arm felt sore for no reason. "Yeah?" Annabeth #1 shook her head. "One of these worlds is real. One of these worlds is fake. You must pick which world to live in, by dying in one of them." Percy took a moment to register that in. "WHAT?!" Annabeth #1 nodded almost sadly. "But... I'm real. I'm ''sure ''of it. So whatever other world you've made up then just die in that place and your mind can go back to its normal self." Percy was confused. He was scared. He was angry. And a little bit pissed. "No... but I..." He swallowed. Annabeth ended up making him a list of the two worlds and pointed out the logical things. The list went on, but Percy got the picture. Annabeth #1 was convinced she was the real Annabeth. So.... who was? He thought he'd spent his whole life with Annabeth #2.... but he could have been in a concussion. But how could all of that have been fake? How could he make all of that up? "Annabeth," he got out of bed shuffling and pushing covers. "Tell me why you really stayed. No 12 year old would wait for a 12 year old boyfriend for five years." Annabeth shook her head. "No Percy. We've been best friends since day one. And...I can't live without you. As long as were together, right?" The son of Poseidon stared at her in frozen shock. ''You told her that, he chided himself. Stop freaking out over every little thing. "Y-yeah." Percy nearly choked. Annabeth squeezed him then looked like she may kiss him and obviously thought better of it. Percy was glad...he didn't know how he would be able to adjust to this. "Percy?" There was a knock at the door. Percy watched as a man dressed in white entered. "I am your doctor Brunner. I have cared for you these past trying five years." "Your name isn't Brunner. It's Chiron!" Percy couldn't help himself from blurting. Chiro- Brunner hardly reacted. "And these orange pills are for amnesia." He said as he shook out a few tiny pills to place on Percy's little table. "I'm not amnesiac!" Percy shouted, getting more frustrated. If this was the real world he didn't like it. Back in demigod land he was a hero. Here he seemed to be just another guy who was slowly losing his mind. "He's not amnesiac." Annabeth stood up for him. Relief filled the hospital patient. "He's confused." Annabeth said. "And then these green pills are for head trauma or as you said confusion. That happens after a coma." "How did my coma happen?" Percy asked, knitting his eyebrows together. Chiron-Dr.Brunner- flipped through a file. "You were on a trip with your mother to some island. The car flipped because of some technical difficulties, you hit your head and became unresponsive." Oh. Oh. Oh. He had hoped it wouldn't make sense, or made obvious sense. But if didn't. Percy was tempted to let himself become a raging animal, m clawing and running with no instincts of emotions for anyone. But he couldn't doth at. Annabeth- whichever his Annabeth was- needed him. And you can't run from big choices. If he'd learned anything that was it. Maybe this is it, he thought numbly. 'My final battle.He didn't let himself dwell on the thought that if this right now ''was realize then he'd never fought any battles at all. Therefore it would be his first... Annabeth (#1) knelt next to his hospital bed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know it's a lot." She sympathized. Percy stared at her, his soul was drowning. His heart was aching and it felt like no other pain he'd felt before. Desperation. Anxiety. The feeling that no one could help him. He eremlved his hand from Annabeth #1's and curled back into himself, burying his face into the pillows. "Let him rest Annabeth. It's been a shocking day." Doctor Brunner laid a hand on Annabeth #1's back gently.. Percy wished his mom would come back. He didn't want to talk to anyone else. Mom always knew exactly what to do. He felt childish and small as he lay with his face buried in blankets and pillows. I don't want this life, Percy sobbed heaving his chest rapidly on the hospital bed. Dont want it. Don't want it. DON'T WANT IT! He knew he sounded selfish but dammit you know what? He didn't give a schist. He wanted his mom. He wanted his old life. He wanted to make all the pain go away. What's Wrong With Me When he opened eyes, the bed was hard. Because it wasn't a bed. He was back in demigod world. "Percy?" Annabeth's #2 voice called to him a bit timidly. He lifted his head from the table, blinking tears from his eyes. His friends all stared at him in concern, trying to give him the right amount of space. "Annabeth," he allowed himself a smile. "My Wise Girl." "One of two." Annabeth corrected. Percy jerked up, looking at her with shock. "How did you know that?" "You told me to research. It's this world or that one. But I'm sure the Other Annabeth has already told you all that. I told the others." The daughter of Athena didn't sound angry it annoyed but genuinely sorry. Jason stood, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "The thing is Percy...you have to pick right. And...maybe we are a figment of your imagination." Percy pulled away. "How could you say that?" He hissed. Piper leaned forward and with a small look at Annabeth, who nodded, she pulled him into a hug. "We all talked while you were...sleeping. And we want you to live and go on and have a full life. And we want to help. If everyone's convinced their real that isn't good enough. Demigods and monsters and gods versus people and religions and real life." Leo looked a little pained but he nodded. Percy stared at Frank betrayal settling in. "You agreed to this?" Frank mumbled something unintelligible but Hazel took his hand and said clearly: "Yes." "Why?" Percy's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Because we love you Percy. Can't you see that?" Annabeth took a step closer to the table Percy sat on. "But I want you to be real," Percy cursed himself for sounding so childish and small. "We wish we could be," Piper gently squeezed his shoulder. Her hand felt real. Fingers. Voice. Nothing seemed wrong. "I'm so sorry man," Jason looked like he may hug him but thought better of it. Leo nodded, didn't say anything at all but his eyes were watery. "I...Your my hero." Frank blurted then rushed forward to give Percy a bear hug. That made the son of Posiedon actually smile. Then his smile melted. Son of Poseidon. He wasn't. It was fake. What was he? Whats wrong with me? Hazel sniffed and gave Percy a hug as well, burying her face in his shoulder and sobbing. "I like this world as much as you Percy," she cried. "I don't...I don't want it to fade either." Annabeth stood, watching everyone else her heart sinking to her toes. Percy wiped his red eyes and sat up grinning, a little forcefully. "Let's make the most of the time we have then." "What's it like in the other world?" Annabeth asked, sitting on the table herself. "Chiron- is Doctor Brunner. I'm at this big hospital. Your version of Annabeth is...really convinced she's the real Annabeth and uh..." Percy hesitated. "What's wrong?" Jason unsheathed his sword. "Your...you've all passed away in the other world." Percy buried his hands in his face. "I'm dead?!" Leo shouted, standing straight up. "Oh. That's why you don't want that world." Piper whispered softly. Her multicolor eyes glistened with her own tears. Annabeth wrapped a comforting arm around her boyfriend, holding him close as he curled up into her lap. "I'm no hero," he said mostly to himself. Annabeth looked at him, shaking and trembling in her arms. He was scared. "Hero's aren't invincible. They just stand up to do what's right when the time comes." Piper paraphrased off her normal quote. "But I'm not standing up," Percy lifted his head helplessly. "I...I don't want to die. And I don't want to live in a world without all of you." Jason backed up slightly and his fingers curled around a piece of paper clutched in his hands. No one noticed except Percy, who said nothing. Everyone else looked heartbroken. "You won't remember. Won't remember us most likely. Head traumas." "Okay," Percy replied hoarsely trying to mister some strength to be angry. He couldn't, his heart was toyed with, mind was cracking and he wanted to sit down and cry. But he didn't. The son of Poseidon- should he call himself that anymore?- let his face fall blank and emotionless and became stiff as a marble statue. He blinked, and let himself breathe and that was it. After what seemed like forever, Percy finally lifted tear filled eyes toward his ever caring girlfriend. He wasn't ashamed of the tears. He wasn't ashamed at all. "What about all the things we've done? Proud things?" "The proudest thing I could ever do is saving you." She spoke quietly and then they were embracing once more, sniffing and crying. Choose You have to choose. Percy didn't want to choose. "Someone stab me," he croaked. "What?" Hazel took a step backwards, most likely out of instinct. "I have to die in this world so it can fade." Percy didn't like how ignorant he sounded. So...normal. "Now stab me," he insisted. "But...we can't kill you." Franks eyes got big and watery as if he might burst into tears at any moment. "We have to," Annabeth spoke quietly and Jason turned and embraced Piper who was reduced to a sniffling mess. "Someone!" Percy yelled then closed his eyes again, his head hurt. It hurt so much. The ringing returned. Ring. Ring. Ring. Three times over and over driving him to the brink of insanity. "We can't! Your our friend!" Leo shouted even though everyone knew it had to happen. It was Jason who finally let the ringing in Percy's head stop. He used electricity, one quick zap on the heart from his hands. Painless. And that world began to fade into whiteness. Percy cried. He felt the hospital bed underneath him, he was alive and safe, but he still cried. "Percy," His moms voice. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay," He could feel her hand stroking his hair but he didn't respond. All five years of his fake life stolen from him. To be replaced with this...this horrible thing called reality. It wasn't FAIR. "No. He has to die," Annabeth's voice. What? Percy lifts his head. "I did. I chose...I...I'm here for good." Annabeth smiled sadly. "I figured it out. I'm sorry Percy but you don't belong here." And then she lunged and ripped out his life support, the screams of Sally Jackson was the last thing he heard. Annabeth... Elysium THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY: Where am I? Light. Bright. Too bright for comfort. Blinding light. Percy winced visibly. Why- what- was he dead? "Percy!" It was his mom's voice. He sat up- he'd been laying down?- and turned in her direction. Sally Jackson. Mom. Percy couldn't help but melt into her when she approached. "Mom!" He nearly sobbed in relief. "What's happening?" "You...you were asleep for so long. Five years. Not a coma...but asleep. We tried to wake you, and we finally did." His mom looked worried. Percy sat up. He was in a sort of bed. Seashells decorated the sides. Almost like a Coffin. "What...?" "It's like Snow White. You has to wait for true loves first kiss. Rachel, Reyna, calypso all tried but failed." A boy said from his side. Percy blinked slowly at the mention of their names and turned to the voice. "Jason?" "Yeah?" The boy that had been speaking looked confused too. "Your dead." Percy squinted. He reached out a hand and poked him just to be sure he was real. "No...I'm clearly alive. Well as alive as we can be. Here in Elysium. We died in the giant war. Everyone did. We're all dead but in eternal paradise. We stopped Gaea from rising but killed everyone else in the process." Percy's mouth felt dry. "What happened to me?" "Your...you couldn't take it. Not saving all those people. You withdrew into yourself and eventually slept until we couldn't reach you anymore," Piper appears by his side as well and looks at Jason with concerned eyes. "What about...my...coma in the hospital?" "I don't know man," Leo was discovered to be sitting on the end of his bed coffin thing. "Who...who kissed me?" The son of Poseidon asks hopefully. "Annabeth was alive. She walked the earth in ruins for awhile, but eventually with a land without any more people Death caught up to her. When she arrived she immediately became your princess in shining armor." Jason explained, pausing every few seconds to see how Percy was taking the news. "That's my Annabeth," he grinned, a really Percy grin. "She's a survivor." "Yes I am," her voice. Oh gods her voice. He missed her so much. "Wise Girl!" He shouted and practically fell out of bed to reach her. She met him halfway. And so they kissed: her laughing and him tangled in bed sheets. "Seaweed Brain," she whispered giddily. "What happened? How come I had weird dreams?" Percy asked once they came up for air. Frank and Hazel walked in hand and hand and froze when they saw Percy. Their faces broke out in delight and they ran forward and tackled him. Percy smiled and hugged them as they fell backwards onto the floor. "Frazel! I missed you!" He laughed again. "You made two alternate places. The enemy was yourself because that's how you saw it. You has to die both places to get here. I don't know how you knew but...it was pretty amazing." Annabeth watched the three hugging as she talked then exclaimed in surprise as Percy pulled her in. Annabeth looped Piper's arm and dragged her down, who pulled in Jaaon who grinned and tugged on Leo. It was one big demigod hug. Later when Annabeth asked Percy how he knew he confessed: "A world without the Annabeth I knew and loved wasn't a world at all. Your hospital version of Annabeth saved me. I didn't know for sure but set hung wasn't right about either work which is why I didn't fight back in either death. Something was missing about you." Annabeth took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you chose right Percy." She paused. "My seaweed brain." And so they stared into Elysium, watching the sun set and held one another in their arms, happily ever after. The end (a fairy tale ending) Authors Note!!! GUYS I FINISHED THIS AND ITS PRETTY DECENT ALSO I MOVED SO IM NOT GOING TO BE REALLY ACTIVE RIGHT NOW PLUS HIGHSCHOOL SO YAAAA FRESHMANNMMM! Category:Bree 5678 Category:Fanfiction Category:Dreams Live On